The present invention relates to a picture reading apparatus and, more particularly, to a color-picture analyzing apparatus suitable for a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner.
Conventionally, a color-picture analyzing apparatus is provided in a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner for analyzing the color-picture into the red component, green component, and blue component by optically scanning the color-picture, so that they are electrically converted and outputted. To analyze the red, green, and blue components from the color-picture, various types of filters are presented through which reflected radiations from the color-picture are passed to pick-up picture information for a specific wavelength zone.
Some conventional blue fluorescent lamps can respond quickly and have a short afterglow time while the conventional red and green fluorescent lamps inevitably have relatively long afterglow times (about 10 msec). It may, therefore, be difficult to provide a superior reading apparatus for rapidly analyzing the color-picture.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved color-picture analyzing apparatus for analyzing a color-picture rapidly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved color-picture analyzing apparatus suitable for a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner for analyzing a color-picture, featured in that each of the blue, red-purpose, and green-purpose fluorescent lamps have a short afterglow time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved color-picture reading apparatus for analyzing a color-picture by sequentially switching on blue, red-purpose, and green-purpose fluorescent lamps, the red-purpose and green-purpose fluorescent lamps being faced by filter means comprising a first filter for cutting the short wavelength radiation and a second filter for cutting the long wavelength radiation.
Briefly described, in accordance with the present invention, a color-picture analyzing apparatus suitable for a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner comprises blue, red-purpose, green-purpose fluorescent lamps, red filter means positioned in front of the red-purpose fluorescent lamp for solely passing the red radiation, green filter means positioned in front of the green-purpose fluorescent lamp for solely passing the green radiation, and means for subsequently switching on and off the three fluorescent lamps. Both the red filter means and the green filter means comprise a first filter for cutting the short wavelength radiation and a second filter for cutting the long wavelength radiation. The first filter may be a glass filter and the second filter may be an interference filter. All of the three fluorescent lamps have a short afterglow time.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.